Gabriel Got His Wish
by Hesturoth
Summary: Gabriel defeats Cat Noir and Ladybug and can finally get his beloved Emilie back from the dead... just not the way he thought he would. Rated M for Horror and Character Deaths.


**Author's Note:**

**WARNING: Those easily driven to having nightmares should turn back now. Also, character deaths.**

**A while back when I wrote _Nooroo's Revenge_, the excuse I had for Emilie not coming back made me think of doing this story. It's a bit dark (not as dark as some of my other stories). But, I really, really wanted to see if I could do a good job on a horror story.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"I'm sorry son... but this is for your own good." Hawk Moth refused to allow himself to gloat over finally defeating Cat Noir and Ladybug... given the revelation that Cat Noir was his son and Ladybug had been his classmate... a girl he felt had sufficient talent to be a serious competitor of his at some point in the future (which was the highest compliment he had ever given someone). "You'll see. With your miraculouses, I can wish your mother back."

"Please! Don't" Marinette called out in vain... trying as best she could to change the man's mind... the mind of the man she used to idolize for his skill. "There's a price to pay!"

Adrien was oddly silent... staring off in the distance. Marinette slid over to him and put her arms around him to try and give him a modicum of comfort. But still... Adrien said nothing as he stared with emotionless eyes at the glass casket his mother was in.

Hawk Moth detransformed, removing all doubts he was Gabriel Agreste. He put on the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. As he uttered the words to transform, a brilliant flash of light caused Marinette to turn away in pain while Adrien didn't even blink. After the light faded, she beheld him in a solid purple suit with a yellow yin-yang symbol on his chest. His eyes shone as if the power inside him was trying to escape by any means possible. He levitated midair and hovered over to the glass casket. "I wish for Emilie Agreste to return to the land of the living..."

A blinding light emanated out of him and he collapsed to the floor... as Gabriel Agreste once again. Marinette shrieked as Adrien went limp in her arms. Gabriel turned his attention to the teens... not realizing the coffin was opening behind him. He rushed over to free the teens and tend to Adrien. As soon as he had unlocked the door, he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder.

He swiveled around to see Emilie, blood dripping from her mouth... his blood. She had taken a bite out of his shoulder. Gabriel began to convulse and the last thing he heard was Marinette screaming at him... "You killed your son!"

It seemed to Marinette that Adrien was the lucky one tonight as she peered out of the cage. Emilie had turned her attention to the teen and was desperately trying to get to her... her blackened fingernails centimeters from the teens face... and Marinette couldn't back up any further. The smell of death made her stomach twist in agony as the smell tickled her nose and throat. She felt a touch of luck might still be on her side as Gabriel had collapsed and blocked the door... keeping Emilie out, who apparently no longer knew how to use a door.

Gabriel began to twitch a little... and then a lot. Marinette could hear him groaning... and then he was silent... too silent. She watched him closely as she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Her eyes glued to the back of the man's head... was he finally dead?

Gabriel's head whipped around and he started lunging for Marinette... continuing to pin the door shut. Unfortunately for Marinette, her luck had turned. His arm was longer than Emilie's and his blackened fingernails were able to swipe at Marinette's face. She stared into his grey pupils, dancing with black lines that almost mimicked the pattern of bloodshot eyes. His eyes were wide and his pupils were small. His face was outlined with black veins as his skin continued to pale. He got a few good lunges in and Marinette was able to dodge them.

Marinette yelped in pain as her hand automatically flew to her face to defend the wound from being hurt further. Gabriel had hit his mark and finally scraped a deep gash into Marinette's cheek. After a few more missed attempts, the pair quit trying to get to Marinette and started ambling around aimlessly. Marinette huffed several times trying to catch her breath as confusion began to set in. The door to the cage swung free... allowing the teen out... but potentially allowing _them_ in.

* * *

Marinette ventured out after a few minutes... apparently no longer a target for whatever Gabriel and Emilie had turned into. Her cheek was on fire from the scratch and she knew she needed to get some medicine on it. She was looking for an exit when the elevator descended from the office area. The sound drew the attention of the duo and they ran at full speed towards it.

Nathalie went to step off of the elevator... only to be immediately attacked by the duo of... _things_. They pushed her back onto the elevator, biting her the whole time. Her screams echoed off of the basement walls as the elevator doors shut. Marinette could hear the sound of the elevator moving, meaning it was heading back up. Marinette's panic-level increased at the thought of those things running free in Paris. She needed to contain them.

Marinette ran over to the elevator with renewed fervor and pressed the button. After a few agonizing seconds, the doors opened and Marinette could see... it was empty. She hopped on and took it back to the main floor of the mansion. Gabriel and Emilie were back to loitering around the office and Nathalie was on the floor by the window... barely breathing. Marinette ran over to Nathalie. "What... What happened..." Nathalie asked... barely able to speak.

"Gabriel got his wish."

"But... this isn't... what he wanted..."

"I'm sure it wasn't... But... It's what he got."

"A-Adr...ien?"

"Dead... from the wish."

Nathalie grimaced, a lone tear falling down her cheek... and then slumped over, eyes staring blankly ahead. Marinette watched her for a few seconds and noticed her skin beginning to pale and her veins darken. Her stench became unbearable and Marinette knew she couldn't do anything more for Nathalie.

Marinette made her way into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind her... trapping everyone else in the office. Thankfully, even though the door was loud, and drew their attention, they gave up after a few seconds of banging on it.

The Gorilla came running and looked at her cheek and then at the door. "Whatever you do. Don't go in there." The warning in Marinette's eyes seemed to be sufficient as the Gorilla nodded. "Where's the first aid kit?" The Gorilla pointed and Marinette ran off to doctor her face. The Gorilla watched her and then turned his attention back to the door... concerned people might be hurt inside.

* * *

Marinette looked in the mirror and could've sworn her cheek was actually pulsating visibly. Sure... it burned so badly it felt like it was throbbing... but she always thought that was just an expression and not something that visibly happened.

She screamed as she put the rubbing alcohol on the scrape. She didn't realize it could actually hurt worse than it was already did. The veins were starting to darken that led away from the scrape. Marinette placed a bandage over the scrape and taped it in place.

As she was heading back out... she almost literally bumped into someone. She said, "excuse me," as she quickly swung around the person she assumed was the Gorilla... trying not to knock him over. She turned around and came face to face with... "Nathalie? Oh no." Nathalie also seemed to have no interest in her. Marinette couldn't understand why they seemed to no longer care about her presence after trying to attack her so fervently before.

Marinette backed up slowly... trying to get away from the putrid smell when it got worse. She almost tripped over the Gorilla's body laying on the floor while backing away from... what used to be... Nathalie. He had bite marks on his face and arms and Marinette held her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream yearning to break free. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. Why didn't he listen to her!

Marinette quickly stepped around the body as it twitched a little. She darted for the front door... passing Gabriel and Emile. She was able to get out and shut the door behind her. She tried to catch her breath when she heard... "Marinette?"

Marinette looked up to see Alya standing outside the gate, phone in hand. "Alya?"

"Marinette! I saw Ladybug and Cat Noir go into the mansion. There was this brilliant flash of light... it looked like lightning... that flashed throughout the mansion. So, I figured it had to be an akuma. I've been live-streaming ever since... waiting for Ladybug or Cat Noir to leave."

"Alya!" Marinette said as she reached the gate. "You need to leave. Hawk Moth unleashed something that's affecting people who get bit."

"You mean... like Zombiezou... but with biting instead of kissing?"

"Close enough."

"So, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still inside fighting?" Marinette pressed the button and got outside the gate. She nervously waited for it to shut again and breathed a sigh of relief all while Alya continued to ask questions. "What were you doing inside? If you came out... why didn't Adrien? What happened to your cheek?"

"Run... Alya! Just run!" Marinette took off, dragging her friend behind her. "I'll answer everything once we're safely away from here." Marinette ran like her life depended on it... like Alya's life depended on it.

* * *

Marinette burst through the bakery door... startling her parents... Alya still in tow. "Sweetie?" Sabine started.

"No time... upstairs now and lock the doors!" Tom and Sabine looked at each other and then complied. They had never seen Marinette act this way.

As soon as everyone was gathered around... Marinette explained everything... including the fact she had been (stressing the past tense on that to everyone) Ladybug. She was catching her breath and noticed the television was on and the news was outside the Agreste Mansion. Marinette paled... causing everyone to turn around and look at the news coverage.

Tom turned up the volume on the television and Nadja was explaining that the police were arriving on the scene based on the live feed coming over the Ladyblog. Marinette looked over at Alya... who shrugged and stated, "I told you I was live-streaming..." She raised her phone and jiggled it... "I still am."

"Alya! Cut it off! _NOW!_" Alya glared at Marinette, but complied. They turned their attention back to television just as the police were knocking down the gate. Marinette held onto her father's arm, digging her nails into him from the tension. The police burst through the door and entered in hurry. Gun shots could be heard along with screaming.

A minute later and it was quiet... really quiet. Gabriel was first to exit through the front door and leapt onto a nearby police officer. Emilie, Nathalie, and the Gorilla followed shortly after. The other police officers began firing, hitting the _creatures'_ center mass... to no effect. Shrieks of horror and pain wafted from the officers under attack and through the television.

The news cameras watched as the quartet went from one policeman to another... biting and ripping flesh off of body parts with blood flying everywhere. Before the last of the police were taken down... the first round of police that breached the front door reappeared. Nadja's voice had a glimmer of hope in it until they began attacking their comrades. Nadja was frozen in fear... no longer able to even comment on the events unfolding in front of her.

Emilie chewed her way through the crowd of police officers and eyed Nadja. Emilie threw herself at Nadja, blood splattering over the camera. It fell the ground and Gabriel's legs could be seen running after the cameraman before the station cut the feed. A stunned Alec was staring blankly at the audience through the screen. The ticker at the bottom scrolling the recap... "Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated... Creatures originating at the Agreste Mansion attacking people... Victims begin attacking people..."

Marinette turned off the television to the sounds of sirens blaring past the bakery on the way to the Agreste Mansion. Alya was pure white. She looked at Marinette and her parents, trying to say what was on her mind, when she finally got the words out. "I-I... I need... to go home..."

"No!" Marinette yelled... scared for her friend. "I already lost Adrien. I couldn't bear to lose you too!"

Screams from the park outside seemed to echo Marinette's plea. Tom and Sabine each put a hand on one of Alya's shoulder. "I'm sorry dear. But it's just not safe for us to send you out there."

* * *

The Dupain-Chengs listened to Alya talking to her mother. "Yes. I'm safe. I'm with Marinette. How is everyone there?" Talking was heard on the other end. "I see. Okay. I'll call back later." Alya hung up the phone and looked at Marinette. "Mom, Dad, and the twins are home safe. Nora was training for an upcoming match. They haven't heard from her and can't reach her... which isn't uncommon when she's training as she keeps her phone off." Alya sat down into the closest chair and stared into nothingness... worried about her sister.

Sabine felt Marinette's head. "Sweetie! You're burning up!"

"I think the scratch got infected before I could clean it."

Sabine took Marinette to the bathroom in order to redress the bandage. She gasped as she pulled off the one Marinette was wearing. "Oh Honey! This looks infected." Sabine spread some ointment on it and bandaged it again. She rummaged through the cabinet to see if they had any leftover antibiotics and found a few left over that hadn't expired.

The quartet camped out that night in front of the television. The morning came and all of the channels were off the air. Alya came out of the bathroom, crying, and shaking her head... her cell service had just died after hearing from her mother that Nora still hadn't shown up. Sabine and Tom gave her a big hug to comfort her. They noticed Marinette was missing and looked over to where she was laying on the sofa. She was sweating profusely and delirious.

Sabine looked at her a bit closer and could see the blackness in her veins coming out from the edges of the bandage. "Tom... We need something stronger!"

Tom knew there was a drug store two blocks down... if it hadn't been ransacked already. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass downstairs. "Not now..." Tom rubbed the back of his neck as Alya and Sabine hugged each other tighter. They listened carefully. If it was survivors, they'd take food and leave. If not... none of them really wanted to dwell on that. Hearing doors opening and closing and display counter doors sliding set their minds at ease... well, mostly at ease.

After a few minutes, they heard whoever it was run off. Tom patted the air, signaling the others to stay put as he quietly opened the apartment door and stepped into the hallway. He stared at two as he started shutting the door. They were still hugging each other while watching him leave into the unknown. Fear was etched on their faces. He eased the door closed and locked it behind himself.

* * *

Tom edged his way down the stairs to the front door. He peeked out the window to see a young man laying on the ground, surrounded by day-old pastries. The man must've been the one to break in, but he apparently was met by a victim because his throat had been ripped out and he was laying in an ever growing pool of blood. The attacker was apparently gone already.

Tom removed the bell from the above the door and snuck out quietly. He tried his best to keep his breathing quiet so he could hear anyone approaching. He peeked around the side of building towards the park. It was filled with people walking around aimlessly... obviously already affected by the bites. Suddenly, something drew their attention on the other side of the park and they began running away from Tom.

Tom peered around the other side of the building, down the road, and it appeared to be clear. He decided he didn't want to be caught in the open park... so he chose that direction to travel. As he snuck down the street, trying to shuffle like he was one of the infected to hopefully at least fool anything that saw him from a distance, he kept thanking his lucky stars Marinette got away with just a scratch and not a bite. He didn't know what he'd do if she had been bitten and turned into... whatever these things are.

As he ambled down the sidewalk, he saw someone running as fast as they could across the intersection ahead of him. A few seconds later, a hoard of the infected raced across the street. Tom considered how fast they were once they had a target. From what he could tell, they were going to catch the person. Tom continued to hobble... hopefully to not attract any attention by standing still. Thankfully, they were too focused on the other person to notice him.

As he got to the intersection, he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Tom crossed the street and made it the rest of the way to the drug store without incident. He felt guilty as he found himself happy that enough people were still around to draw cover for him, since he knew their fates were likely not good.

The door was already busted in at the drug store and Tom stepped inside, weary of his surroundings. He rounded the counter and ducked into the area with the medicines. He stopped in his tracks when he heard shuffling noises from inside the store. He peeked through the window and saw a woman walking slowly. Blood covered her dress and he could clearly see the black veins on her neck. He dropped down quickly, trying to steady his breathing. She was walking away from him down a middle aisle... which is likely why she hadn't tried to attack him... yet.

He glanced over and noticed he was right beside the antibiotics. He grabbed all the bottles he could fit into his pockets. He tried to think as quickly as possible, since he didn't know how much longer his angel could hold on. He knew he needed a distraction. He picked up a small knife-like instrument that was apparently used for sorting or counting the medicine. He crawled around the wall to behind the counter. He almost passed out from the rank smell that hit him as was no longer separated by a wall. He could've sworn it actually had a taste to it... making him want to gag. With a decent hoist, he tossed the blade so it hit the far wall, clanging loudly.

He could hear the victim snap to attention and run to the other aisle. He darted down the empty lane and out into the street. Before he had a chance to catch his breath, the woman burst through the window and into the street, dazed just enough for Tom to get a decent head start. He galloped down the sidewalk at full throttle. He knew the woman would likely be able to catch him given what he saw earlier. As soon as he could tell she was just about to catch him, he turned quickly and tripped the woman, sending her flying down the street past him... unfortunately in the direction he needed to go.

He dove into the nearest doorway and shut the door just in time as the woman banged into the door, staring at Tom with her lifeless grey eyes. She continued to bang relentlessly on the door, attracting other infected victims. Before he knew it, a small crowd of the victims were all banging in unison on the door. It creaked and groaned at the force being placed on it. Tom knew it wouldn't hold for very long.

* * *

Tom retreated further into the building when he realized something... this was his building! He had entered through the far door at the other end from the bakery. Tom dashed up the stairs to the level that had his apartment entrance. He ran down the hall and checked the time on his phone... apparently that took longer than he expected as about half an hour had passed.

Tom unlocked the door, jumped inside, and locked the door behind him... hoping the infected had lost track of him. It was then that he heard someone eating and felt something squishing that he was standing in. He looked down to see a red puddle of blood under his feet. He spun around to see Alya laying motionless in front of the television with Marinette hunched over Sabine, ripping pieces of flesh from her.

Tom dropped the keys, gaining Marinette's attention. She looked at him with cold hollow eyes lined in black. Her veins blackened all over her face and her skin still had a hint of pink in it... which was fading slowly. Marinette lunged at Tom and he dodged her advance, causing Marinette to hit the door hard. Marinette quickly recovered and lunged at Tom again, biting and clawing at him. Her black fingernails barely missing his eye.

Tom tried to make a dash for his bedroom but tripped over Sabine's motionless body. Marinette leapt through the air and landed on top of him, biting off an ear and causing the man to howl in pain. Her claws dug into his cheeks as she turned his head and took another bite out of his neck.

The last thing Tom saw was Sabine's body beginning to twitch with four legs meandering near the door.


End file.
